In canteen or kitchen of many hotels, companies or schools, food is heated by gas furnace and common burners which are incapable to burn fuel fully due to incomplete mixing of gas and air, and may produce a flame so long that induce loss of heat, low combustion and produce a large amount of carbon monoxide.